Conical Depression
Conical Depression is a 2.0 Extreme Demon created by KrmaL, and is known for its atrocious gameplay paired with sheer difficulty, alongside its decoration and blocks akin to levels made back in Update 1.0, similar to Dear Nostalgists. It is currently #51 on the Official Geometry Dash Demon List, above Down Bass (#52) and below Bloodbath (#50). By the looks of it, this level is most likely a parody of Stereo Madness, as it uses the same song, alongside its choice of blocks and background color on certain parts as well as the end, which is basically the same except for the mini-wave gameplay. The level achieved its Extreme Demon rating as it features an excessive amount of straight flying, orb timings, orb spamming and most notably, extreme wave maneuvers. Gameplay The level starts with an extremely hard (and confusing) mini-wave section, where the player must take advantage of the game's faulty hit-boxes. Here, the player would need to memorize which route should be taken, at the same time maneuvering through tight spaces and moving right between spikes. A mini-ball part comes next. While it isn't that difficult compared to the other parts of the level, it still features some critical timings, along with a moderately long orb spam part. A cube part comes next, requiring players to perform late taps on the orbs, as hitting a pink orb too early would result hitting the ceiling and crashing. A ship part comes next. Here, not only there would be an abundance of straight flying, but it would require players to perform timed orb taps and minor memorization, which makes it even more frustrating. A mini mini ship/mini UFO dual would appear here, separating the ship parts. The part that comes right after the ship part is entirely based on the cube game-mode. The speed is set at triple speed. Like the previous cube part, it features tons of precise orb timings, which would be difficult for newer players to get used to. This part also takes use of the spikes' odd hit-boxes as a way to make it even more challenging, as some of the jump requires to jump right next to a spike. Orb spamming is something that players should expect here, too. The final part is a parody of the original Stereo Madness. It's a copy of the final sequence one would encounter in the first official level of the game, but instead being a normal ship part, it uses the mini-wave game-mode. This part wouldn't be a problem for anyone that had gotten this far. The level will end after this as the player would encounter a harmless wall of spikes at the end. Fails * Cutter crashed at 85%. * R3YGA crashed at 83%. * Shuri crashed at 81% * Irf4nG4mer fail at 98% Trivia * This level is rated, due to its sheer difficulty, but not featured. * The verifier, KrmaL, took over 45,600 attempts to verify this. * The level itself is possibly an extended version of KrmaL's older challenge level, Sneezing Cats. While the level was removed from the servers, a YouTube video of said level is still present on his channel. * Surv was the first to beat this (excluding KrmaL himself), followed by Marker and Sunix. * This level was hacked before and was turned into a free demon, but was patched about a week later. ** The player had to hold to the top of the screen, and then more portals showed up putting the player's mini-wave above the level. * AvillaRX2X recently verified a rebirth of this level, called Conical Depression X. While it is still unrated, it's considered to be possibly harder than Bloodbath. The level was recently hacked and turned into a free demon, but was also patched. * This level was used as a custom background for part of M A N I X by KrmaL and Manix648 to fool the player. * KitsuARG made an unofficial sequel to the level called Trapezoid Happiness. It was verified by Amomegator7. Many players have beat it, including Sunix and MetaManZ. It is considered an Insane Demon. Walktrough Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:Long Levels Category:2.0 Levels Category:Old School levels Category:Hacked Levels Category:Joke Levels Category:Top 100